Mr Shue's words
by throught-fire-and-flames
Summary: Rachel remembers some words that Mr Shue spoke to the glee club that now applies to her life. rating may go up or down not sure yet. hope my spelling is better in this on. unbeta.
1. Chapter 1

"Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices, it's not like high school, I mean sometimes you have to give up the things you love."

That is the only words that are going through Rachel's head while she's standing in the delivery room in the hospital waiting for Quinn to come out with their newborn child. Mr Shue had spoken those words to them long ago, well technically, it wasn't that long ago but she liked to think that through all the things that had happened in this year had made all of glee club grow and band together.

Let's take this back to where it all started, well not technically where it all started but where Rachel and Quinn's relationship bloomed, Finn had just found out about the father of Quinn's baby and he wasn't taking it so well. A fight broke out between him and Puck and the image of them fighting had made Rachel feel worthless, like this was all her fault.

She followed Quinn out into the hall and sat next to her on the bench,  
"I'm so sorry. I fully understand if you want to beat me up. If you can just try to avoid my nose," she had said to Quinn as an apology  
"I'm not mad at you. All you did was what I wasn't brave enough to do. Tell the truth," Quinn had offered in reply.

They had sat there for a while in silence, then a sudden erg to hug Quinn came over Rachel, she wished that she could follow her erg but she had never been got at following her ergs when it came to Quinn. Eventually they got up and went back to glee, where everybody was sitting waiting for them to return,  
"What she doesn't have a broken nose?" Santana had asked the silent room when we walked back in.  
"She doesn't deserve it Santana, she was just trying to be a good friend to Finn," Quinn had replied and sat back in her seat next to Brittney and Santana.  
"What do you mean she doesn't deserve it Quinn? she totally deserves it," Santana had replied back and then leaned over and whispered in Quinn's ear "Do you want me to break her nose?".  
"No Santana if I had wanted her to have a broken nose I would have done it myself," Quinn had all but yelled at her best friend.

Glee had continued without another hitch that day, everybody avoided the giant elephant that was standing in the corner that was ready to stamp its feet anytime Quinn, Puck or Finn got anywhere near each other.  
At the end everybody else left as usual and Rachel was left behind by herself as usual, what was unusual was that about 20 minutes later Quinn stormed back in and threw a bag on the floor and sat in one of the seats.  
Rachel cleared her throat and Quinn turned around sharply  
"Oh um I didn't think that anyone would still be here," said Quinn in a shaky voice with tears running down her face.  
"He threw you out didn't he?" Rachel asked in a kind voice.  
"Of course he did treasure trail," Quinn had yelled.  
"I...I dint expect him to just throw you to the street, I…I thought he would let you find another place to live first," Rachel said looking down at her feet feeling ashamed for what she had caused.  
"No when I got back to his place my stuff was on the lawn and a note on the door that said don't even bother knocking," she said as fresh tears started to fall.  
"So do you know where you're going to live?" Rachel asked.  
"I don't know maybe Brittney would take me in, Santana's parents wouldn't aloud it, and I lost all my other cheerio friends when I got kicked off the team," she said.  
"You could always come live with me if Brittney can't take you," Rachel said shyly.  
"And why would I want to live with you stubbles?" Quinn snorted.  
"I was just giving you an option Quinn," Rachel said getting up from her seat in front of the piano.  
"Yeah well I'm not gunna give you the joy of making yourself feel better by taking me in," Quinn said as she stomped over to stand in Rachel's face.  
"I wasn't doing it to make myself feel better I was doing it so you won't have to live in your car," Rachel said with malice in her voice as she leaned forward.  
"I would rather live on a park bench then live in your house man hands," Quinn leaned forward even more and they where mere inches from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

They had stood in that position for a long while, then Rachel had made her move, she started to lean even closer towards Quinn when a noise from Quinn's phone made them pull away from each other.

"Hello," Quinn answered the phone.  
"I just heard from Brittney that Finn kick you out, she said she can't take you in and asked if I would," said the voice on the other end of the line.  
"No Puck I have told you a thousand time I don't want your help," Quinn all but shouted down the phone.  
"Then where are you going to live?" Puck asked.  
"I've found some where to live and I'm not gunna tell you because you will just start to stalk me," Quinn had yelled into the phone before rudely hanging up on puck.  
"Well I guess you get to take me home," Quinn said with a look in her eye that Rachel couldn't quite place.

The drive to Rachel's place was filled with show tones from wicked and an awkward silence. When they arrived at her house Rachel climbed out of the car, but Quinn remained in her seat starring straight ahead, Rachel walked around to Quinn's side of the car and opened the door.  
"Are you coming inside or not?" Rachel asked.  
"I thought it would be polite if you asked your dads if I could stay before I just walk in," Quinn replied still looking straight ahead.  
"My dad's already know that if Finn kicked you out and you had no where to stay I would offer you a place to stay, I did actually think this through before informing Finn of you deception," Rachel replied mater of factly.  
"Oh" was all Quinn said before grabbing her bag and hopping out of the car.

Rachel walk straight into her house and yelled "dad, daddy, where home,".  
"Hello sweet heart, hey Quinn," one of Rachel's dads greeted them..  
"Hello Mr. Berry," Quinn said politely.  
"Please call me Benjamin," said the short geeky white man standing in front of Quinn.  
"And what should I call you Mr. Berry?" Quinn asked the tall black man standing beside Benjamin.  
"Call me Chris," he said, Rachel noticed that he didn't look to pleased to see Quinn standing there.  
"Ok dad, daddy I'm going to go and show Quinn to the guest room," Rachel said as he walked pasted Chris giving him a stern look.

Quinn followed behind Rachel, up the stairs, down the hall, past a door with the gold star on it, and into a room with a double bed in it.  
"This is your room," Rachel said.  
"Ok," is all Quinn can say looking around the room.  
"Ok so I'm going to go and talk to dad and daddy, you unpack your things and I will call you when dinner is ready," Rachel said with a pleasant smile before walking out the door.

"I can't believe you dad, the way you looked at Quinn when she walked through that door," Rachel angrily whispered to her dad so that Quinn would hear them.  
"I don't know what you're talking about dear," said Chris.  
"Oh come on hunny I even saw it, I thought you agreed to be nice to the girl," said Benjamin.  
"I can help it, that girl has torched our daughter since first grade," said Chris.  
"I'm sorry for that," said a voice behind the three of them.  
"Quinn we didn't hear you come down," said Benjamin.  
"I heard you from up stairs, your house really is lovely but not very sound proof," Quinn said.  
"Oh, well what would you like for dinner while your down here," Benjamin asked.  
"I think I should go," said Quinn.  
"No come on Quinn where are you going to live if you leave here, please stay," said Rachel then turning around to look sternly at Chris.  
"Look Quinn I'm sorry that I'm not welcoming you with open arms but I don't want you to have to live on the street, please stay," said Chris looking Quinn right in the eye.  
Quinn could see the honesty in the man's eye so she nodded and walking into the kitchen with Benjamin to select dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Rachel followed Quinn up the stairs to the room Quinn would be staying in.  
"I'm sorry about that," Rachel said pointing in the general direction of the kitchen.  
"Please I just want to be alone," Quinn said flopping down onto the bed.  
"Ok, if you need anything I'll be down the hall," Rachel said as she closed the door.

Rachel walked to her room and closed her door and flopped down on her bed, why are Quinn's feelings even my problem, they were never her problem when it was me feeling upset. Where were these new feelings coming from? There was a knock at the door,  
"come in," Rachel said rolling over to face the door. In walked Quinn,  
"I changed my mind I don't want to be alone," Quinn said as she sat down on Rachel's bed  
"well I said if you needed anything I would be here so if you don't want to be alone then you can come in here and hang with me again," Rachel said looking at Quinn.  
Quinn just sat there looking at the bed covers.  
"Sooo…." Rachel said after a moment's silence.  
"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Rachel asked.  
"Yeah, yeah that would be good" Quinn said looking up at Rachel.  
"Ok, so most of my collection are musicals but if you want to watch something else I'm sure I can find something in my dad's collection" Rachel said getting up from the bed.  
"No musical is ok, I mean if glee is going to be my life from now on I might as well get to know a few musicals," said Quinn looking at the DVD's on Rachel's shelves.  
"How about this one," Rachel said holding out rent.  
"Yeah sure," said Quinn sitting back on the bed.  
"Ok do you want some pop corn or something?" Rachel asked.  
"No thank you," Quinn said politely.  
"Ok then let's get started on your musical training" said Rachel with a giant smile on her face.  
"Make yourself comfortable," Rachel said looking at the way Quinn was sitting stiffly on the end of her bed as she laid down again.  
Rachel had watch any of the movie and that disturbed her because she always tuned in when musicals were playing, she kept her eyes on Quinn as she sat at the end of the bed back straight and legs crossed.  
Quinn's back slowly slouched and then Quinn was moving to lie next to Rachel, the feeling of Quinn laying next to her was giving her a strange feeling. A feeling that she only feels when she is around Finn, well now that she thinks about it most of the time the feeling comes onto her is when she sees Quinn and Finn together.  
Rachel had always thought she was straight, never questioned it, it wasn't that she was against people being gay, hello two gay dads it's just that she never thought about it what with the feelings she had for Finn.  
But maybe those feelings were never for Finn at all maybe they had always been for Quinn.

(A/N: I know short right but hopefully there will be more over the next few days as I have nothing other than watch TV and write as I sprained my ankle so I'm not allowed to do anything, which seem to be good for you then I guess )


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Rachel was so excited for the possibility of arriving at school with Quinn Fabary, even if she was pregnant she still had some sway over the running of the school what with her still being friends with Santana and Brittney, who were now the head bitches and no one messed with them.  
Rachel walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see that Quinn had beaten her down stairs.  
"Morning Rachel," Quinn said not looking up from her bowl of cereal.  
"Morning Quinn, how are you feeling this morning?" Rachel asked.  
"Oh…." Quinn ran from the room and into the down stairs bathroom.  
"I think someone has morning sickness," said Benjamin looking over his paper.  
"I think so to daddy," Rachel said putting her toast into the toaster.  
"Sorry about that," Quinn said walking back into the no longer looking very interested in her cereal.  
"No, no its ok, it's to be expected," said Rachel.  
"You girls better hurry up or you're going to be late for school," said Benjamin.  
"Ok, are you coming Quinn?" Rachel asked walking towards the door.  
"Yeah just give me a second," Quinn replied.

As Quinn got into Rachel's car, she didn't look as happy as she did when she first woke up.  
"What's the matter Quinn?" Rachel asked.  
"Well when we get to school everyone is going to know, they will know that I am a whore who cheated on her boyfriend with the school player, who got kicked out her home, who is now living with the girl she used to tease and draw naked pictures of," Quinn said looking at her lap.  
"Are you saying that you don't want people to know your living with me?" Rachel asked.  
"Well yes, just for the time being it would be good for people not to have another thing to rub in my face," Quinn said looking honestly at Rachel.  
"Then we just won't tell them," Rachel said with a kind smile.  
"Thank you Rachel that would mean a lot," Quinn said smiling back at her.

They arrived at school and Quinn got out before Rachel and walked away, after a little while Rachel got out of the car and walked towards the school, she hid behind groups of people to hopefully avoid her daily slushy, she hoped that one of the other glee clubbers where getting the slushy today instead of her, not that she wished that on anyone just as long as it didn't happen to her.  
as she walked through the door slushy was thrown, but it wasn't at her she just got the splash back from it, she looked up to find Quinn standing there with red slushy all over her, and Santana stalking away with Brittney standing there looking shocked.  
"Oh my god," Quinn said with a shocked look on her face.  
"Come with me," Rachel whispered as she walked past.

Quinn followed her into the girls bathroom where she proceeded to clean the red gunk out of Quinn's hair and off her face and clothing, Santana stomped into the bathroom dragging Karofsky by him leg.  
"Now apologise to Quinn," Santana demanded.  
"Why should I do that?" he said with a smirk.  
"Because if you don't I will personally beat you up and tell the whole school that man hands over here beat you up and then I will tell puck what you did to Quinn and he will beat you up too," Santana said leaning down to give him a warning look.  
"Ok ok I'm sorry I slushied you Quinn I will never do it again," Karofsky said looking very scared.  
"Good, you may go now," Santana said with a hint of demand in her voice.  
Karofsky scrambled from the girls bathroom and into the hall and straight into puck who hadn't heard about the incident yet.  
"I'm sorry man please don't hurt me," Karofsky coward on the ground.  
"Dude why would I hurt you?" puck asked.  
"Coz I slushied you baby mama," Karofsky said.  
"You did what?" puck yelled at him and shoved him against the lockers.  
"I'm sorry man I was just sticking up for Finn man," he said as he got out of pucks hold and ran down the hall.

Back in the bathroom Santana turn around to face Quinn.  
"You ok," Santana asked with what looked like caring in her eyes.  
"Yeah I'm fine Rachel was just helping me with the slushy" Quinn said smiling at Rachel.  
"What are you doing in here anyway man hands? And why did you just call Rachel Quinn?" Santana asked with a glair at Rachel and smirk at Quinn.


End file.
